


Fever Dreams

by RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining Idiots, idek where this came from but I couldn't keep writing my main fic until I'd written this so yeah, sick!Beca fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: Sick!Beca AU set between PP1 and PP2. Beca has the flu and keeps having the same nightmare.Inspired by the prompt "No, come back!" for #fictober20
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short piece of fluff that I had an idea for and then couldn't focus on my main fic until I'd written it, so you guys have this now I guess. Inspired by the prompt "No, come back!" for #fictober20
> 
> Follow my tumblr @ridiculously-over-obsessed if you want, and I'm taking prompts there too!

_"No, come back!"_

Beca jolted awake, chest pounding, breath coming in small gasps as she looked around her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Jeez Shawshank, you could get a job as the world's most unsettling alarm clock." Amy grumbled, her short brunette friend having woken her up as well.

"Sorry..." Beca mumbled, "Bad dream..."

"Again? That's the third time this week." Amy frowned, getting out of bed to go and use the bathroom, "If this carries on I'm asking for a new roommate."

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy..." Beca grumbled as Amy left the bedroom, realising her t-shirt was drenched with sweat. It was the same nightmare over and over again, but Beca couldn't seem to hold onto the details of it long enough for her to get a sense of it when she woke up. Flashes of red, gold and amber, rain pounding off the pavement, pain in her chest, and the words that always woke her up: "No, come back!"

The brunette shook her head, untangling herself from her sheets that had knotted around her as she'd tossed and turned in her sleep, using her fingers to detangle some of the knots in her hair. She sniffed hard, her nose running, her head starting to pound, and she felt groggy, but she didn't have the time to dwell on that. She had class in three hours, and definitely needed to shower beforehand given how damp her t-shirt was, but knowing Amy she had at least an hour to wait before she could get to the bathroom. So, she grabbed a cleanish t-shirt from the floor and headed down to the kitchen to grab breakfast with her friends first.

"Mornin' Beca!" Chloe grinned cheerfully, the only person in the kitchen. Beca felt the familiar knot form in her stomach as her eyes fell on the redhead, a small lump forming in her throat.

"Morning." She croaked, hoarser than she probably was after just waking up thanks to the lump in her throat.

"Ooo, rough night?" Chloe frowned with concern, flicking the switch on the kettle, "Your throat sounds a little rough, I'll make you some hot tea with honey."

"Thanks." Beca smiled gratefully, knowing it was next to useless to try and explain to Chloe that she was fine really.

"Is it the nightmare again?" Chloe asked, putting the stuff she needed in the cup. She didn't need to share a room with Beca to know what was going on, Amy complained about it enough.

"How did-? Amy..." Beca shook her head, sniffing slightly. She must be coming down with a cold or something, and Chloe noticed it.

"Are you sick?" Chloe asked, "Because if you have the flu it can make you have nightmares, it happened to me in the ninth grade. Why do you think I'm so deathly afraid of spiders..." The redhead shivered at the memory.

"Really?" Beca frowned. She had been feeling a little rough this week, but just put it down to a cold and the change in seasons. The brunette was always a little snuffly in October. She blushed a little as Chloe put her hand on her forehead, frowning.

"Sweetie you're burning up!" Chloe's tone was soft and caring, and she felt herself melting into the redhead's touch slighty, "There's no way you're going to class today Becs. Come on, you can recover in my bed, that way there's no-one coming in and out every two minutes and you can rest properly then."

Beca simply nodded, her mind racing a little at the thought of being in Chloe's bed 'Really Mitchell? Right now?' Unbeknownst to Beca her feelings for Chloe were the worst kept secret in the Barden Bella house, all the Bellas frequently talking about the way she pined after the redhead, each of them taking bets on how long, if ever, it would be before a.) Chloe figured it out and/or b.) Beca realised that Chloe was pining too. Chloe gently took her friend's hand, the tea made, and guided her upstairs to her bedroom, Beca unable to shake the thought that this wasn't exactly how she'd pictured Chloe leading her to her room for the first time.

Chloe entered the room, letting her hand fall from Beca's as she set the mug of tea down on the nightstand before pulling back her duvet, patting the mattress to encourage Beca to get in, "C'mon Becs. Come and get toasty."

Beca obliged, not having to be told twice to skip class and sleep, crawling into her friend's bed. Her eyes and limbs were suddenly heavy, as if receiving permission to be ill was all her body needed to give into it.

"Thanks Chlo..." She mumbled wearily, feeling the redhead pull the duvet over her and tuck it around her petite frame.

"I've got a couple of classes this morning, but I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." Chloe got up and grabbed her bagpack, kissing Beca's forehead without thinking before hurriedly leaving the room, a deep blush on her face as she realised what she'd done. If Beca wasn't feeling so ill, she would have wondered what had possessed Chloe to kiss her head like that. Instead, she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

_It was raining hard, and Beca was stood outside in her pjs. She shivered as the cold seemed to penetrate right down to the bone as she looked around her._

_"Chloe, where are you?" She called._

_"Right here Becs." Chloe stood in front of her, a wide grin on her face. The rain seemed to fall around her, as if she was protected by some kind of invisible umbrella, "What's the matter?"_

_"I thought you left me..." Beca wasn't sure if it was the rain or if there really were tears pouring down her cheeks._

_"Oh I did! But I forgot something..." Chloe's grin never faltered once as she reached into Beca's chest and pulled out her still beating heart, "Aca-awesome! Bye Becs!"_

_The redhead vanished as suddenly as she'd appeared, leaving Beca alone, her chest throbbing. she put a hand to the wound that Chloe had left, hand shaking as she pulled it away, covered in blood._

_"No, come back! Chloe come back!"_

* * *

"Chloe!" Beca yelled, starting awake again as the redhead re-entered the room, able to hear her friend calling out in her sleep from down the hall.

"Hey, hey, it's okay! I'm back!" Chloe reassured her, dropping her bag by the door as she quickly climbed onto the bed next to Beca who was sobbing, pulling her into a tight hug, "You're okay Becs, I'm here."

"I don't want you to leave me..." Beca snivelled, still half in the grips of her nightmare.

"Oh honey, never." Chloe stroked her hair as the brunette cried against her chest.

Eventually Beca stopped crying, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand, "Sorry... it's this damn flu."

"What was the nightmare about Beca?" Chloe's voice was full of concern, her heart pounding a little as she felt Beca snuggle closer.

"Nothing... it's dumb..." Beca mumbled, glad that Chloe couldn't really see her blushing face from this angle.

"Becs, c'mon... you were calling out my name, you kinda have to tell me." Beca didn't need to be able to see Chloe's face to know there was a big stupid grin on it. The brunette rolled her eyes, frowning a little as the action made her head throb.

"It was raining..." Ugh, why was she telling Chloe this? It was so stupid. "And I couldn't find you, but then you were there in front of me, and you sorta... ripped my heart out of my chest and vanished again..."

Chloe frowned sadly, her heart breaking at the idea that Beca's subconscious would think she could do that, "Beca, I need you to look at me"

Reluctantly, the brunette shifted from the comfortable position she was in so that her head was resting next to Chloe's, her breath catching in her throat as the redhead rolled over to face her, their faces as close as they'd been on hood night two years ago when Beca was convinced that Chloe was going to kiss her but never did.

"I will never run off with your heart Beca. And I don't mean in a literal sense..." Beca giggled softly as Chloe realised that it sounded far too literal, "What I mean is... if you were ever to trust me with it, I'd never hurt you like that."

Beca sniffed, trying not to make it obvious that she was crying, hoping it would play off as flu symptoms, "Chloe that's so queerballs..." she mumbled, "But thanks."

They lay there for a moment, enjoying a moment of companionable silence as they had many times before, it never occurring to either of them that this was because of the way they felt about each other. Chloe wasn't sure what came over her, but as she lay there looking into those greyish-blue eyes, watched as Beca's nose twitched with a sniff, she took a chance, doing what she'd wished she'd done on hood night and kissed Beca. Their lips connected, softly, hesitantly, but it wasn't long before it deepened, saying everything that had been left unsaid for two long years, everything that everyone else in their lives knew but they somehow didn't.

Very reluctantly, Beca pulled back, breathing a little heavily, "I'm sorry..." She rested her forehead on Chloe's, "Can we do this again when I'm less congested and gross?"

Chloe giggled, "Sure Becs. When you can breathe properly again, I'm gonna take your breath away."

"Is that a promise? Beca grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"It is." Chloe pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, Beca sniffing hard as she pulled away, "Oh honey, that is not hot at all..."

"Shut up... I'm ill." Beca pouted, curling up into the redhead's side, her head on her shoulder, "Will you stay while I nap?"

"Of course baby, you get some sleep." Beca had already dozed off as Chloe kissed her forehead.

* * *

Stacie knocked softly on Chloe's door, poking her head around the door as she heard Chloe softly call "Come in!"

"Hey, we're gonna order pizza!" Stacie grinned widely as she saw Beca curled up on Chloe, the brunette fast asleep as Chloe stroked her hair woth one hand, flipping through the pages of one of her textbooks with the other, "Do you guys want anything?"

"I would love a few slices of pepperoni, I'm starving!" Chloe grinned.

"You two FINALLY admitted it then?" Stacie asked with a wicked grin, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you-?" Chloe asked incredulously, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh honey... everyone knew but you two." Stacie laughed.

"Why did no-one say anything?!" Chloe asked, keeping her voice quiet so as not to wake Beca.

"You guys had to figure it out for yourselves!" Stacie rolled her eyes, "I'll leave you two love birds alone." She winked before leaving a stunned Chloe, heading back downstairs.

"You okay?" Cynthia-Rose asked, frowning slightly at the giddy look on Stacie's face.

"Oh yeah..." Stacie grinned, "Chloe wants a couple of slices of pepperoni, Beca's fast asleep, the flu's really wiped her out." The Bellas were all gathered in the kitchen, figuring out pizza toppings as Stacie filled them in. The tall dark haired woman headed for the living room, turning on her heel dramatically as she reached the doorway.

"Oh by the way! I won the pot." She grinned as she turned back around, the Bellas piling after her with squawks of excitement and amusement, desperate for the details.


End file.
